The heart wants what the heart wants'
by casketto
Summary: Beckett turns up at Castle's loft. Why is she there?


**OK, so this is my first ever fan fiction. It's just a one shot for now, just to test the waters, but I hope to write many more in the future. Reviews would be appreciated, good and bad, but just the fact that people read it will be good enough for me.**

**I do not own Castle. I just borrow them from time to time.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alexis opened the door before he'd even got his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey…" he started. Alexis' worried expression stopped him in his tracks. Before he could question, she answered.

"It's Kate." Rick's face fell. Alexis took the pizza box from his hand and shut the door behind him.

"She turned up here about twenty minutes ago. She must have walked because she was soaked through to the skin and she was crying. I tried to call you Dad."

Rick retrieved his phone from his coat pocket which was now leaving a shallow puddle on the wood flooring. 6 missed calls. Dammit. He had turned his phone off when he'd ducked into a coffee shop to seek refuge from the rain. He hadn't intended on actually ordering a cup of coffee but there was no sign that the rain was going to stop and he figured he would be there a while. As he was ordering, his phone had rung and as he made an attempt at answering, the barista had wordlessly pointed at a sign behind the counter 'No mobile phones'. It reminded him of all the hours of Gilmore girls that Alexis had made him sit through. The thought had made him smile and he consequently forgot to turn his phone back on.

"Where is she?" Rick pleaded almost desperately. Since the shooting everyone had been on high alert regarding Beckett. No one would relax until he had been caught and the case laid to rest.

"I sent her up to your room to lie down."

Rick was already half way up the stairs taking them two at a time. His bedroom door was ajar. He stopped outside and took a breath. His heart was racing. He opened the door oh so slightly. The image he was faced with did nothing to slow his heart. Kate Beckett. THE Kate Beckett, draped across HIS bed, wearing HIS Star Wars t-shirt. She had never looked more beautiful. Her hair was still wet from the rain and was lying across the pillow away from her face. Her eyes were closed. Rick longed to know what filled her dreams. He felt his body lean into the door frame as his eyes roamed across her body, burning the image into his brain.

"And what are you grinning at?"

He hadn't seen her wake up, nor was he aware that he'd been grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I was just thinking how long I've been waiting to see you in my Star Wars t-shirt. I can now die a happy man detective." She smiled. He had already managed to make her feel better. Lighter almost. She sat up on Rick's bed and shot him the kind of look that could make his heart stop. He swallowed hard and approached the bed. He perched on the edge and turned to face her.

"Hey" He almost whispered.

"Hey" She smiled at his apparent nervousness. She moved over and patted the bed, inviting him next to her. His eyes questioned her actions as if to say 'Are you sure?'

"I don't bite Castle."

"Oh but detective, I wish you would" He teased as he bounded up the bed like an excited 6 year old on Christmas morning.

"You want pizza?" The rumble from her stomach reminded him that he'd just been out to get dinner.

"Maybe later" She replied.

"I broke up with Josh." She blurted it out before Rick could say anything else. He was pretty sure his heart had actually stopped this time. He had to be careful with how he reacted to this news. All the things he wanted to say 'It's about time' 'He wasn't good enough for you' would come later. The only thing he could think to say right now was

"Why?"

"It wasn't working you know. He was never really there and..I..oh I don't know Castle. Let's talk about something else."

"You bought it up Kate" She was beginning to wish that she hadn't. She couldn't look at him. The silence hung between them for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why are you here Kate?"

It was the question she didn't want to answer. The answer would change everything between them. He was her friend, her partner. Answering the question could ruin it all.

"Kate?" She looked up into his blue eyes. The sparkle they carried bought tears to her own. She looked down into her hands and took a deep breath.

"I remember." It was barely audible.

"You remember what?" Rick was confused.

"I heard you Rick." She almost heard the penny drop.

"Oh" He held his breath. His life started flashing before his eyes.

"Kate..I.." He started.

"It's ok Rick. I love you too." She was unsure if she'd even finished the sentence before she felt his lips on hers. Soft at first and then deeper, with a sense of urgency. His hands were in her hair and sending shivers down her spine. Everything that had gone unsaid in the last three years was now being released in this one kiss. As the need for oxygen became overwhelming they broke apart. Rick rested his forehead on Kate's and looked deep into her green eyes. At that moment she knew. Things were going to be ok.

**Thank you to whoever is reading this. As I said it's my first and I'm really nervous about putting it out there.** L xxx


End file.
